


Crossfire: A Songfic

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossfire, F/F, Krista continues to save Ymir, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Military Police are a group of rogue government agents that seem to like capturing a mysterious freckled woman, A LOT. Based on the music video for the song Crossfire by Brandon Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire: A Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is inspired by a post by tumblr user teaforchutney. It was pretty fun to write actually. Enjoy!

Krista woke up at around three early one morning to the sound of _Dollhouse_ piercing the air. The small blonde sleepily rolled over onto her side to see who was calling. Thankful she turned the brightness on her phone down before she fell asleep; she looked at the iPhone to see Annie Leonhardt at the top. Realizing that someone was in trouble she picked up the phone.

“Annie, it’s three a.m. This better be good,” Krista yawned into the phone.

“ _The MPs captured another one. They’re at the abandoned ship supplies warehouse on one-oh-fourth,”_ Annie quickly informed.

“Well, shit. Thanks Annie. By the way, come in and get some sleep. You’ve been monitoring since lunch time yesterday. Eat something too because I know you ignored the ramen noodles I brought down for you earlier.”

Krista hung up the phone before quickly getting dressed in a grey tank top and black jeans. She ran to her old rundown truck and started the engine, pulling out of her driveway a bit faster than she should have to retrieve the kidnapped person from the MPs. Speeding down the highway she tried her best not to get caught by the police. Being pulled over could result in her arrest due to the various, illegal weapons in the back of her truck.

The Military Police, or MPs, were a group of some of the best men and women from intelligence agencies that went rogue. They were known for capturing people from their old agencies to get information on the newest tasks they could screw up. Krista and Annie used to be with the MPs but decided after a while they got tired of it and left, changing their identities so the MPs wouldn’t come after them. That’s also why they had so many illegal weapons and insane fighting skills.

Krista Lenz, used to be Historia Reiss, and Annie Leonhardt, used to be Kate Banner, were one hell of a team. Their torture sessions had always left the victim screaming the plans of the CIA, FBI, or other intelligence agencies. That’s why when they left they had to make sure they weren’t followed and brought back to the MPs. When people left they were either brought back or killed on the spot, depending on how valuable they were. Now the two worked together to get back the people that the MPs kidnapped. Krista generally went to get the people while Annie monitored the MPs but they switched every once in a while.

It just so happened to be December, Christmas Eve to be exact, so Krista was set on getting whoever it was out of there so they could spend the holidays with their family. To be sure that they would both be getting out alive she made sure to grab her katana, a poisoned dagger, and some hand grenades. The katana would have been enough but the small blonde didn’t want to risk it.

As she pulled up to the abandoned ship supplies warehouse she was quickly surrounded by MPs, all wearing their khaki colored jackets with their emblem on them. Krista was sure that whoever came up with the idea to make the emblem a green unicorn was killed once everyone received their jacket. The surrounding guards were killed quickly, allowing Krista to enter the large, open warehouse. Any other guards that attempted to attack the terrifying blonde were killed quickly. Once the MPs stopped attacking it took Krista a while to find the room where the captive was.

The captive was a woman, definitely from the FBI, and was strapped to a chair. Blood poured from a wound on her forehead leaving the poor agent barely conscious. The woman looked up as if she was going to say something but before the words could come out Krista stabbed the remaining MP that was behind her with her katana. Krista lingered in the doorway while the woman stared at her in awe. By now Krista was used to it.

“Did you tell them anything?” Krista interrogated.

The woman, clearly speechless, simply shook her head.

“Good. Come with me.”

With some difficulty the straps were removed and the woman rubbed her bloody wrists.

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

“No problem. I used to be one of them and grew to hate it. I’m happy to rescue anyone that’s taken by them.”

“Oh.”

“I’m taking you to my house. Your injuries need to be tended to and I’m not taking you to the hospital. I have everything we need.”

The woman didn’t say anything and the two continued to walk as well as drive in silence. They arrived at Krista’s house around five to find Annie waiting for the two of them in front. The other blonde wore her hair up in a messy bun and look like the exact opposite of Krista, bored with a hint (maybe more) of anger. She didn’t talk much and, instead, glared daggers at the two women coming up the drive.

“You need to stop bringing them home, Krista, they’re not stray puppies,” Annie spat.

“Come on, Annie, you know what they do to them and I hate going to the hospital,” Krista explained.

Krista brushed past Annie in one swift step, the woman she saved following closely behind as they entered the two story mountain house. Annie rolled her eyes and entered the house as well. Cleaning up the blood left on the tile floor in the kitchen and bathroom later would _not_ be fun.

It was safe to say that the two story house was too large for both Annie and Krista but it was the most secluded house they could find. The walls were bare, yet colorful, along with the furniture. Annie had originally disapproved of the colorful paint that Krista decided on but decided not to argue since they decided to not put pictures up. However, the walls were lined with bookcases packed full of books. There were at least two bookcases in every room in the house and they still didn’t have enough room for all of their books. It was like their personal library.

Once upstairs they approached a white door with a red cross and red letters that read _first aid._ Krista swung the door open and proceeded to enter, waving for the woman and Annie to follow her into the room. There was medical equipment everywhere and a bed in the center of the room.

“Sit,” Krista said to the woman.

She looked a bit dazed and confused before snapping back to reality and sitting on the bed. Her face was pale, a sign she had lost too much blood.

“This is going to sting a bit.”

Krista tore open the package to retrieve the alcohol wipe. She dragged it across the freckled face of the woman. The freckled woman winced and managed to hold back her tears as Krista stitched up the gash on her forehead.

“There, all done. Annie, drive her home please.”

“What? Why me?” Annie snapped back.

“You need a Snickers bar,” the freckled woman mocked.

Annie turned on her heels to glare at the patient on the bed. A malicious smile appeared on her face.

“Why’s that?”

“You’re not yourself when you’re hungry.”

“How would you know if- ”

“Not that kind of hungry, dear.”

If Annie hadn’t been so exhausted Krista would have had to stitch both of them up. The freckled woman doubled over laughing at the sight of Annie blushing up to her ears.

“I’m going to bed,” Annie grumbled before storming out of the room.

Krista stood there next to their guest, waiting for her to stop laughing so she could drive her home. The freckled woman eventually noticed this and became serious almost instantly. Once she got a good glance at the woman she realized how beautiful she really was. She really wanted to get to know her better. Krista shook the thought from her mind. She was going to drive the woman home and that would be it, they would never see each other again. Right…

“Come on, I’m taking you home,” Krista insisted.

“Great, my brother is going to kill me,” the woman declared.

She got up off of the bed and Krista led her outside to the car. They drove in silence all the way to the woman’s home.

 

***

 

It had been six months since Krista had last seen the freckled woman and it was really beginning to bother her since she didn’t even know her name. Sure it was normal to never see someone you rescued from the MPs again but Krista was having troubles getting the woman and her damned smirk out of her head. She dreamt of the mysterious freckled woman while she tossed and turned in bed. There was something about her that was different from all of the other people she had ever saved. Her ringing phone temporarily washed the image and thought of the woman out of her mind. Again, it was three in the morning but Krista wasn’t planning on sleeping any time soon.

“Good morning, Annie,” Krista sighed.

“ _You’re still not asleep? You went to bed hours ago,”_ Annie brought up _._

“I haven’t been able to sleep lately.”

_“Yeah I know that. Anyway the MPs finally took another one. Do you want me to take care of it since you haven’t slept for like three days?”_

“I’ll be fine. Where are they this time?”

Krista rolled on the bed and practically fell onto the floor before she stood up and threw on the same tank top and jeans she wore when she rescued the freckled woman half a year ago.

_“They’re in the mansion in Trost district.”_

“Fantastic. Thanks, Annie.”

The line cut off and Krista was out the door to her truck. She checked to make sure all of her weapons were there before pulling away from the house. As she did so Annie ran out to the truck dressed in the same outfit as Krista.

“You’re not going alone when you’re this exhausted. I’ll do all the major fighting while you go retrieve the person,” Annie insisted.

Krista looked up from the bed of the truck and pouted.

“Annie, I’ll be fine,” she whined.

“No. Now get in the car. I’m driving.”

No one would have noticed but Krista was actually terrified of Annie. Sure they were friends with benefits but they were also partners that had known and lived with each other for at least five years now. However, no one would have blamed her for being terrified of Annie since she gave off a very angry aura.

Krista pouted the entire way there, very unhappy with Annie’s persistence to go on this mission with her.

“What if someone comes and destroys all of our equipment?” Krista questioned to try and get Annie to let her take this one alone.

“Well then you can blame me,” Annie responded.

Krista slid down in the passenger’s seat and crossed her arms. She was tired of arguing with Annie. _You win this time,_ she thought.

“Would you stop pouting, we’re here.”

Annie shut off the truck and hopped out of the cab. Krista slowly opened the door and rolled out before walking back to the bed of the truck. Annie was already loaded up with weapons galore and Krista had to say, Annie always went all out for small missions like this. She guessed that maybe being overloaded with weapons brought her a sense of safety. All Krista grabbed was her katana, some smoke bombs, and a few ninja stars. If Annie was doing all the fighting then she wouldn’t need too much protection.

It only made sense that Annie went in first so that she could clear a path for Krista so she quickly headed for the mansion. Once Krista heard lots of yelling as well as explosions and saw the signal flare she ran to find Annie.

“They’re down in the basement. You remember where it is right?” Annie explained.

“Yeah.”

“Now get down there before they decide to electrocute them to death.”

Krista sprinted to the hidden ladder that led to the basement. They used a ladder instead of staircase because a ladder was easier to hide then a bunch of stairs. When she reached the drop point for the ladder she stopped and listened in to see what was happening.

There was a splash of water and someone could be heard sputtering and gagging. They were preparing to electrocute the victim who was now soaked to the bone with water.

“The final voltage level is set. Prepare to die.”

Before anyone could do anything a loud bang went off and the room was filled with smoke. Krista swung upside down with her feet strategically placed on the ladder to see two of the MPs jump out of the smoke filled area. She killed them quickly by sinking a ninja star into both of their heads. Once the MPs had fallen Krista swung down from the ladder. When the smoke cleared away she was surprised by who was strapped up to be electrocuted.

While she was in shock another one of the MPs came up from behind but she elbowed them in the face.

“Again?” Krista asked, obviously confused.

“Miss me?” the freckled woman smiled.

 

* * *

 

When they got to the truck Annie was already sitting in the driver’s seat. She was very confused when she saw the freckled woman from the FBI being supported by Krista. The freckled woman was easily a foot taller than both of the short blondes that had saved her.

“You again?” Annie asked with disappointment in her voice.

The freckled woman looked at Krista and pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Annie.

“You brought her?” the freckled woman inquired.

“She didn’t give me a choice,” Krista responded.

“I didn’t give you a choice because you haven’t slept in forever.”

Krista started to pout again before jumping to sit in the bed of the truck on the way to the freckled woman’s house. The freckled woman climbed into the back with her so she wouldn’t have to sit with Annie in the cab. Once they were both settled Annie drove off and found the freckled woman’s house with a little help from her.

“You’re going to be okay, right?” Krista checked.

“I’m going to be just fine,” the freckled woman assured before sauntering into her house.

Now Krista was _sure_ she wasn’t going to see her again.

 

***

 

Krista was wrong.

Two weeks had passed since she had seen the freckled woman and it was harder to sleep now than it ever was before. Annie noticed this and had to go to the store for some sleep aid medicine so Krista could actually get some rest. Krista was never really sure as to why she couldn’t sleep but Annie knew exactly why she couldn’t sleep.

Krista has this weird thing where when she misses someone she can’t sleep no matter how hard she tries. It’s almost like a subconscious thing her mind does where, she doesn’t know it but, she doesn’t want to fall asleep so she doesn’t dream of the person she misses. It generally makes her miss them more.

However, on the final day of that second week, Annie called Krista at six that morning with another mission.

“ _They’ve got one at the factory in Trost District,_ ” Annie said through the phone.

Krista was already dressed in the grey tank top and black skinny jeans.

“Alright I’ll be back in about an hour or so,” she guessed.

It was all a blur to Krista, really. She was too tired to truly focus on what she was doing. It was a surprise she didn’t crash while driving to the Trost District factory. She woke up a little bit more when she pulled up just outside of the factory and was already being attacked by three MPs.

Krista was glad that she had just brought her katana and had it in the cabin of the truck with her. If she had brought any other weapons and left them in the bed of the truck she was sure that they would use them against her. They were easy to take out overall since she took one out with the door of her truck, smashed one’s head on the bed of the truck, and punched the other one in the face until they fell unconscious.

Once they were done for she entered the factory through the back door. She silently climbed the stairs and put her back against the wall when she reached the top, her katana drawn and ready for action. As she rounded the corner one last MP came out with a katana like hers and they clashed together. They fought until Krista was able to kick the unlucky MP through a window.

Krista knew fate was trying to tell her something when, again, she saw the freckled woman hanging upside down from the ceiling. Her trademark smirk was plastered on her red face.

“I’ve been like this for a while and it’s really starting to hurt so could you stop staring and get me down please?” she informed.

“Oh, yeah of course,” Krista sputtered.

She hopped through the window and went to go untie the freckled woman from the ceiling.

“My name is Ymir by the way since out of all the times you’ve rescued me you never asked.”

 “I finally know your name!”

“Uh, what?”

Krista blushed.

“Oh… did I say that out loud?”

Ymir’s smirk grew wider.

“Yep.”

Eventually Krista hacked all of the ropes away and helped Ymir down slowly. There was no blood in her legs so Krista had to hold her up for a few minutes before she could walk. Together they walked to Krista’s truck and this time instead of sitting on the other side of the truck Ymir sat in the middle. By the time they drove out the sun was beginning to rise.

“Do you need any medical attention or do you want me to take you home.” Krista was trying to start a conversation so the ride back wasn’t so quiet.

“Funny thing about that, I reassigned from the FBI yesterday so I had to get all of my stuff together. I was trying to move out when those idiots captured me again,” Ymir explained.

Krista put her right arm around Ymir’s shoulders which would have been impossible if Ymir hadn’t been slouching. Ymir put her head in Krista’s neck.

“You can come stay with Annie and me. Our house is too big for both of us and it get’s pretty lonely sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we should go get your stuff first though.”

“Thanks!”

Krista smiled and started to play with Ymir’s hair. Expecting silence for the rest of the ride, she was surprised when Ymir spoke up to say one last thing.

“Krista?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving me.”


End file.
